


Victorious

by Plisetskitty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, a lil bit of some other skaters, but not a lot, i know kenjirou is his first name but everyone calls him minami so the narration does too, im giving minami the love and respect he deserves, implied seung gil/phichit, mentioned leo/guang hong, viktor is also yuri p's coach, yes the title is a p!atd song i was desperate, yuuri is gonna coach minami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: It's Minami's first grand prix final, and he's competing against a rumored-to-be-retiring Yuuri Katsuki.Viktor thinks Yuuri should start coaching.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't choreograph figure skating programs so I more or less skipped over them.

* * *

The day had come. It was the Grand Prix Final. The finalists were Yuri Plisetsky, Guang Hong Ji, Leo de la Iglesia, Seung Gil Lee, Yuuri Katsuki, and Kenjirou Minami.

This would be Minami's first time in the Grand Prix Final, and he was set on winning. He was set on beating Yuuri, who he had looked up to and admired for years. He remembered one of the first times he had met Yuuri, at a regional competition three years ago. He had gone up to him and proclaimed that he wanted to face Yuuri in the Grand Prix series someday, and here he was. He had worked Incredibly hard to achieve this, and he deserved it. But did he deserve to beat Yuuri?

He ignored the part of himself asking that question. It wouldn't do any good to compare himself to his competitors. They all deserved to be here as much as he did, and it could be anyone's game. There were already two champions competing, Yuri Plisetsky and Yuuri Katsuki, but victory was never certain for anyone.

Warm-up seemed to last ages. Minami wondered if it seemed as long to his competitors. It hadn't seemed nearly as long in the qualifying competitions, but it also hadn't seemed like there was as much pressure on him then. He took a deep breath as he stepped off of the ice. The short programs would be starting momentarily.

He found a spot to wait near Guang Hong. They had been friends for years, and always enjoyed any time they got to spend together, even during competition.

"Hey." Minami greeted.

"Hi." Guang Hong replied, but his eyes didn't leave the ice. _Of course_ , Minami thought. Guang Hong's fiance, Leo de la Iglesia was skating first tonight. Minami fondly remembered all the nights that Guang Hong had called him gushing about Leo, especially before they had gotten together. It had happened again not that long ago. Guang Hong had called Minami in tears to announce his engagement to Leo. Minami had almost screamed.

Leo's theme that season was love. He skated a beautiful program that he had choreographed himself. It was wonderfully expressive. Guang Hong had tears in his eyes as he watched Leo skate. He couldn't take his eyes off of his fiance.

Leo's program ended quickly. Guang Hong left where he was standing to rush to Leo. They shared a quick kiss before both going to the kiss and cry. Guang Hong was up fifth, allowing him plenty of time for this.

Next to skate was Yuri Plisetsky, now 18 years old, and a two-time Grand Prix Final gold medalist. Minami was almost certain that if Yuuri hadn't been competing, Yuri would have been a three-time gold medalist.

It was nerve wracking to face Yuri, but Minami was doing his best not to let it get to him. He was here for a reason, and he intended to win.

Yuri Plisetsky had been described in the past as an "ever-evolving monster" and it continued to prove true. His grace and elegance, long, flowing hair, and tendency to surprise the crowd often prompted comparisons to his coach, Viktor Nikiforov, who had retired from competitive skating. In truth, however, they weren't all that similar. Yuri's presence on the ice was much different than Viktor's. Yuri always seemed more full of life when on the ice. His strong personality often showed through.

As Yuri had gotten older, and after he had changed coaches, he had been allowed more creative control over his programs, and that showed as well. The difficulty of his programs was often higher when he created them due to how hard he tended to push himself, but he knew his limits. He was truly worthy of being a champion.

However, being a champion did not mean perfection. The crowd gasped as Yuri fell after one of his jumps. He quickly got himself back on his feet and continued otherwise flawlessly with his program until the end. From what Minami could see, Yuri looked disappointed in himself.

He faintly heard Yuri and Viktor conversing in Russian as they made their way to the kiss and cry.

Despite his fall, Yuri's score still managed to be higher than Leo's, due to a higher technical difficulty. He was currently in first place. Minami wondered whether he could be beat.

The third skater to take the ice was Seung Gil Lee. In the past few years, he had become much more expressive in his skating. Some attributed it to a newfound passion; others attributed it to inspiration from Seung Gil's boyfriend. No one knew for sure the reason, but a very excited Phichit Chulanont cheering him in from the sidelines seemed to suggest the former.

Whether Seung Gil's improvement had come from passion, inspiration, or some other reason didn't matter, however. It only mattered that he'd gotten this far, and was going to be tough to beat. Minami could only watch in awe.

Another flawless program was soon completed. However, it only gave Seung Gil enough points to get into third place. He shook his head, disappointed in himself. Phichit, sitting next to him, pulled him close, as if to say "It'll be fine. I'm proud of you."

Minami's excitement grew as Yuuri Katsuki took the ice. He thought of their first encounter three years ago, and, on the spur of the moment, yelled:  
"Yuuri! Good luck!"

  1. If this had been three years ago, Minami would have fainted at the smile flashed at him before Yuuri's program began.



Minami also caught Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri's coach and husband, looking at him, head tilted. He wondered what was so interesting about himself.

Anyone who was watching Yuuri skate would have been able to tell why Minami looked up to him so much. He had come a long way from his first Grand Prix Final, where he had ended in last place and considered retiring. This season was also rumored to be his last. Yuuri was now 27, and with Viktor having officially retired two years ago, rumors were going around that he would retire after this season to lead a more domestic life with his husband.

Could Yuuri achieve one final victory before retirement? He performed nearly flawlessly, except for over-rotating on one of his jumps. His usual grace and expressiveness could be seen by all. The audience was as completely awestruck as Minami.

Minami was shaken. Could he compete with that? This was the hardest part about skating last; he had to see everyone else skate before him, and it was nerve wracking.

Yuuri's short program score landed him in second place. Maybe Minami was biased, but he would have put Yuuri in first place.

The second to last skater was Guang Hong. His theme this year was also love. Did the public know that he and Leo were engaged? Minami couldn't remember.

Guang Hong's program expressed a soft and sweet side of love. It wasn't nearly as surprising to the audience as his "bonds and violence" themed performance to "The Inferno" from the 2016-17 season had been. A performance like this was what more people seemed to expect from Guang Hong (though it could be argued that it wasn't as reflective of how he truly was).

A mistake on one of the jumps led to Guang Hong being in fourth place. He didn't look disappointed, only determined to do better in the free skate.

Minami took a deep breath as he took the ice. The music started. It was a lively jazz song. He was now known for skating to songs like this, as well as the energy of his performances. The crowds always loved him. He felt all his worries melt away as he performed.

His program went quickly. It was a blur to him. He was shocked at his lack of mistakes when he finished.

Once in the kiss and cry, he awaited his score anxiously. Third place. He was satisfied with this, knowing that, while others had made mistakes, they had also had higher technical scores. He was just happy to be in the top three. Winning was truly in his grasp.

 

* * *

 

 

"Yuuri." Viktor said once he and Yuuri were alone in their hotel room. "Did you see the last skater on the ice today?"

"Minami?" Yuuri asked.

Viktor nodded. "Remember him from that regional competition a few years ago?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little bit surprised you do." Yuuri teased. Viktor was notoriously forgetful.

"It's hard to forget some people. He was a huge fan of you."

"I think he still is. He cites me as inspiration in interviews. It's still kind of surreal."

"Well, you are amazing."

Yuuri blushed. It didn't matter how many times Viktor complimented him over the years, it never lost its touch or meaning. Sometimes Yuuri still woke up having to remind himself this wasn't all a dream. He was really married to Viktor Nikiforov, who was just as completely in love with Yuuri as Yuuri was with him.

"Anyway. Have you considered coaching as a career after you retire?" Viktor asked.

"You think I should coach Minami, right? I think I'd like to get to know him more before I make a decision like that. He does show potential, though." Yuuri replied. He would be lying if he said he had never considered coaching after he retired from competition, but Minami? While he had drastically improved from the first time Yuuri had seen him, Yuuri just wasn't sure about it. He needed to see more of this kid, to talk to him and get to know him.

Yuuri resolved to do this. It could be a good idea. Viktor had come up with it, and he wasn't stupid. He knew what he was doing, as did Yuuri. But whether it would work out was yet to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one day before the free skates. Everyone was still buzzing from the short programs the night before. Viktor and Yuuri had suggested all of the competitors get together for dinner that night. Apparently this was something they had done every year for the past few years with all the finalists. The only ones who had been there every year were Viktor, Yuuri, and Yuri Plisetsky.

Minami couldn't wait for this dinner. He loved socializing with other skaters, and was always excited to see his friends. When he arrived at dinner that night, he saw that the only empty seat at the table was next to Yuri. Everybody else had their boyfriend (or husband) next to him.

"Hi." He greeted. He had met Yuri once or twice before, but they weren't really friends. They didn't know each other well enough.

"Hi." Yuri said with a smile. Minami was almost shocked at how genuine it is. Yuri had mellowed in the past few years, but he still wasn't known for being very friendly.

Neither was one other skater at the table: Seung Gil Lee. It had rocked the skating world when the announcement that he and Phichit Chulanont were dating was made. The bubbliest skater and the moodiest? It didn't seem very likely, but they loved each other, and anyone who could see knew this.

However, the most obvious relationship at this table was Leo and Guang Hong's. They couldn't stop looking at each other, and, no matter how discreet they thought they were being about holding hands under the table, everyone knew anyway. They were given a pass on this, however, because they were still quite newly engaged.

At the head of the table sat Viktor and Yuuri. Minami felt that they looked regal, and, in truth, regal may have been an accurate way to describe them. Especially considering that they were considered by many to be the kings of the skating world, even after Viktor's retirement.

Yuuri took a long look at Minami, who seemed very excited to be here among his peers. Yuuri wondered how Minami would have reacted had this happened three years ago. Minami seemed to have mellowed as much as Yuri had in the past three years, but Yuuri couldn't know that for sure, as he hadn't been around Minami like he had been around Yuri for the past few years.

Really the two weren't even comparable, as Minami had merely been very excitable, where Yuri had been temperamental, but seeing the two next to each other, Yuuri couldn't help himself.

"You didn't bring your Otabek." Leo said to Yuri once they were all sat down.

"No, he- wait, _my_ Otabek?" Yuri looked surprised.

"Your Otabek." Leo repeated.

"We're not dating if that's what you're implying." Yuri said.

Minami looked at the mixed reactions from around the table. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. He had heard rumors in passing that Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin were dating, but, not knowing either of them well, he had never given it much thought.

"He didn't even come with me. Even if we were dating, we wouldn't be as cheesy as you two." Yuri said, gesturing to Phichit and Seung Gil.

"Well, I, for one, enjoy being cheesy." Phichit replied. "But I don't think coming out to support your boyfriend, or friend, actually, is cheesy. I think it's nice."

"It's also expensive."

"That is true."

"So, Minami," Yuuri asked, having noticed that Minami hadn't joined any conversation yet. "How's your first Grand Prix Final?"

"Terrifying. But really exciting. I think I have a shot at winning, too." Minami replied.

"We'll see about that." Yuri said.

"Yeah, we will. Did anyone else see Guang Hong's face after his short program? We're screwed." Said Minami, making almost everyone at the table laugh.

As dinner went on, Minami found himself getting to know all of them skaters better, even the ones he already knew. He hoped that they could stay in touch.

Yuuri, on the other hand, knew everyone at the table about as well as he ever would. Except Minami. He quickly found that he liked the younger skater, and admired his determination. He had grown up a lot since their first meeting, but Yuuri could see that he hadn't lost any of his fire. He would be a good student, Yuuri thought.

After dinner, Minami stopped Viktor and Yuuri as they were about to leave.

"Yuuri?" He asked. "Do you remember when we first met? How I told you that I was going to face you in the Grand Prix series one day?"

Yuuri thought for a moment, then nodded.

Minami paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to continue. "Well, here we are. And I... I want to beat you, Yuuri!" Minami exclaimed. Yuuri smiled. Was there no end to Minami's determination?

"May the best skater win." Yuuri said.

"May the best skater win." Minami repeated with a nod. He hesitated a moment before continuing.

"I don't want to sound too cocky or rude. But I want to win. But I've looked up to you for so long, and no matter who wins, I want to say that it's an honor competing against you in your level."

"It's an honor competing against you, too." Yuuri replied.

Minami looked shocked for a moment, but once what Yuuri had said sunk in, he was elated. "Thank you!" He exclaimed, but rushed away afterwards.

"I think you broke him, Yuuri." Viktor teased.

"I was being serious. He's grown a lot as a person and as a skater since I met him."

"I know. I really think you should think about coaching him."

"That would be a lot for him, though, Viktor. He'd have to move to St. Petersburg. And I don't want to overwhelm him."

"Just think about it, Yuuri." Viktor said. "You don't have to decide anything yet."

* * *

The free skates were about to begin. Tensions were high. Nobody knew who would win or lose.

The first to skate was again Leo.

Minami hadn't thought that he could see Leo be any more expressive in his skating than he had been in the short program. He had been wrong. This program could on!y be described as love in its purest form. Leo was pouring out his soul for the audience, and they were speechless.

"It's going to take everything I have not to pull a Viktor Nikiforov and run out there and tackle kiss him when he's done." Said Guang Hong.

Everyone in earshot immediately responded with "Do it!" Even Viktor himself.

Guang Hong laughed nervously. He hadn't realized that Viktor was in earshot.

"I'm serious. Everyone knows it's about you, anyway. And it'll feel very...freeing. It'll be nice." Viktor added.

Everyone was shocked when Guang Hong actually did it. Most of all Leo, but he rolled with it, and ended up picking a blushing Guang Hong up and carrying him bridal-style to the kiss and cry.

This would later be described as the greatest display of love on the ice since Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov's kiss at the Cup of China three years before.

Yuri Plisetsky was next. As always, he floored the audience with his grace and elegance. A stumble during his step sequence got him a deduction, but he recovered himself with confidence. His presentation was incredible, and had certainly improved over the years. The crowd gasped as he fell.

Minami wondered whether Yuri was distracted. He certainly didn't skate like this regularly. That was when he saw it.

Otabek Altin holding a bouquet, waiting for Yuri to finish. That was a sight that would distract anyone. Despite his mistakes, Yuri came off of the ice smiling. He didn't even stop smiling when he found that his score landed him in second place.

"Are you sure they're not dating?" Phichit asked. "Can bouquets be platonic?"

"None of our business." Seung Gil replied.

"Yeah, I don't think it matters." Minami added. "I think Yuri is just happy Otabek showed up." No one else added anything. That statement, at least, was true.

Seung Gil's free skate was lively, and showed him in a new light. Minami thought this was the first time he'd ever seen Seung Gil smile.

"Why is he so happy?" Minami asked.

"I helped him with the choreography on this program during the off season. He loves it. We also did a pair skate version of it, and it was going to be our exhibition if I made it to the final." Phichit replied.

"Why not still do it? " Minami asked. "Yuuri and Viktor did an exhibition skate together when Viktor wasn't even competing."

"Too cheesy." Phichit joked, a callback to the previous night's dinner. "We just decided not to do it."

Minami nodded. He didn't want to pry too much.

 Seung Gil ranked third. He still had a chance to make it to the podium, though it wasn't likely. Of course, that meant he'd be determined to come back even stronger next season.

Minami watched eagerly as Yuuri skated. He was shocked to see that Yuuri made several mistakes.

"He has something on his mind." Viktor said. "He always makes mistakes when he does." Viktor shook his head.

Viktor was right. Yuuri did have something on his mind: Minami.

Should he become Minami's coach? Or should he leave the situation alone? He knew he was overthinking it, and this was the wrong time to do so, but he couldn't help it. He knew it was causing him to make mistakes, so he made a deal with himself. If Minami could do better than him, he would offer to coach him. If not, he would wait and see. This seemed like something Viktor would do, but it had been Viktor's idea in the first place.

Viktor's idea, yes, but Yuuri's decision in the end.

Yuuri's mistakes had led him to being ranked fourth. He had done worse. Losing didn't invalidate any of his effort, as he had learned years ago with the support of his friends, family, and Viktor.

Guang Hong stepped onto the ice. He was still buzzing from what he had done after Leo's free skate. He couldn't believe himself, honestly. Not that he regretted it in the least. His shakiness caused some mistakes, but it made him seem more vulnerable in his performance. It was enhanced emotionally, but unfortunately for him, you didn't get points for being in love. This meant that he and Leo wouldn't be able to share the podium as they had hoped, but Leo would definitely be getting a medal at this point, and Guang Hong was satisfied with this.

Minami took the ice. He took a deep breath. The technical difficulty of his program had been raised to allow for a higher score after he had landed in third place. He has never attempted a program this difficult in competition, but he could do this. He could skate it perfectly. He could win. His confidence in himself only rose as he continued to land each consecutive jump.

The audience was floored.

Yuuri was floored.

"Yuuri, are you going to ask him?" Viktor asked softly.

"Yes. I'm not sure if I can teach him anything, though."

"Every skater has something they can learn, or improve on. Even I did."

"Like not coaching and competing at the same time?" Yuuri asked.

"We don't talk about that." Viktor replied. "Anyway. I'm glad you're going to ask him."

* * *

Minami couldn't believe it. He had won. All of his hard work had paid off. He didn't hide that he couldn't believe he had won. He mentioned it every time he was congratulated. He had been confident, but it didn't mean he couldn't be shocked.

"Congratulations." Yuuri said.

"Thank you. It means a lot. I still can't believe it." Minami replied.

"Can I talk to you? In private, not here." Yuuri asked .

"Sure." Minami asked, puzzled. "When is a good time?"

"Tomorrow morning, maybe?" Yuuri suggested.

"Okay." Minami agreed. He didn't sleep at all that night, wondering what Yuuri possibly could have wanted to talk about. The next morning, he was excited yet worried to talk to Yuuri.

He was floored when Yuuri told him.

" _You_. Want to be _my_ coach?"

"Yes. It might be hard, though. You would have to move to St. Petersburg. I would start after this season ended."

"I'll do it! I'm going to move as soon as I can manage!" Minami exclaimed. Yuuri smiled at Minami's enthusiasm.

"Thank you." Minami said after a moment. "Thank you so much."

He couldn't believe what had just happened. Not only had he won the Grand Prix Final, but Yuuri Katsuki had just offered to be his coach. All of his dreams were coming true. But he was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for plot! Chapter 3 is just for fun, and will be their EX skates.


End file.
